Umbrella Security Service (U.S.S)
The page refers to the U.S.S from the Marina universe, not the "Neo-Umbrella" variant or the group from the original Umbrella Corp The Umbrella Security Service (abbreviated "U.S.S.") was an elite special task force under the control of Umbrella Headquarters. Agents were trained at the Seaside Umbrella lab or the Umbrella Headquarters under the streets of New York city for Umbrella USA. Agents located in Europe were trained at the Umbrella Headquarters in London UK Origins The U.S.S. was formed at an unspecified date sometime in the 1970s or 1980s and was placed under the control of Umbrella HQ, with a training regimen based in Seaside CA (at least between 1994 and 1998). Their earliest known mission took place in 1988, where Umbrella USA sent agents from the United States to extract different virus samples from Europe. Marina T - Virus Outbreak (February 2019) In February, Umbrella became concerned with Dr. William Birkin's development of the T-virus, a mutagenic toxin. Intent on selling the virus to the U.S. Government, which saw an opportunity to use it for military applications, 1st Squad was rapidly called into Marina to intervene. On February 15th Marina Police Department (MPD) officer Neil Carlsen filed a report after encountering an individual skulking through the sewers. Although unable to catch up to the suspect to question him, Carlson did stumble onto military-grade hardware and weaponry which had been abandoned, such as C4 plastic explosives with a detonator, and a broken infra-red scope for customizing firearms. This equipment was seized by the police and stored as evidence. Not long after this, "Alpha Team", lead by "HUNK", trapped Dr. Birkin in his lab. Although ordered to take William Birkin alive and retrieve a sample of the virus, U.S.S. agent Alonzo Mora gunned down Birkin after the scientist resisted. The team subsequently left with a case containing samples of T - Virus Leaving quickly to avoid detection, the team failed to notice that Birkin had a vial of "G" on his person. Injecting it into himself, he suddenly mutated into a powerful creature with a need for vengeance. Several U.S.S. teams in the sewers, composed of at least eight men, were torn apart by Birkin, with HUNK being the only member of the team to escape with his life. Stranded in the city for nearly a week, HUNK eventually made his way out of the sewers on February 14th and escaped the city via helicopter extraction. The team along with their founding companies Umbrella Europe and Umbrella USA were shut down by the U.S Government following the Marina Destruction Incident and all surviving/living employees were either trained with the U.S Army or arrested. Known Members * HUNK - Commander of the U.S.S during the February mission, alive * Julian Sebb - 2nd Commander under HUNK - killed by a licker in the Marina sewers * Hunter Eversoll - 3rd Commander under Julian - infected and killed by Abigayle in the NEST lab * Samuel Murray - Killed during the NEST Lab self-destruction sequence * Alonzo Mora - injured by William Birkin and killed by the T - 00 Tyrant * Aiden Jimenez - injured and killed by the mutated William Birkin * Cathleen - Injured by William Birkin and left to die by agent HUNK * NIGHTHAWK - U.S.S Helicopter pilot - rescued HUNK, alive Equipment Firearms * HK MP5 submachine gun * Remington 870 Shotgun (Used by HUNK) * .50 Desert Eagle Magnum (Used by HUNK) * Glock 17 * M4A1 Assualt Rifle Gear Umbrella Europe (Imported from the S.A.S Counterterrorism unit) * Gas Mask * Tactical Kevlar Vest * Umbrella Combat Shirt * Combat Pants * Heavy Duty Boots * Pouches Other * Military Grade Combat Knife * Frag Grenade * Flash Grenade * M18 Tear Gas * Police Batton